


El Amigo

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve recibe una visita inesperada</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, los personajes no son míos... bueno, Walter sí.

Definitivamente, ese hombre no tenía pinta de ser el repartidor de pizza.

Danny alzó un poco más la vista hacia el visitante, quien le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

-Disculpe… Estoy buscando a Steve Mcgarrett. Creía que esta era su casa.

-Lo es, pase y póngase cómodo-El rubio se apartó para dejar pasar al hombre-. Iré a buscarle.

-¡Awake wolf!- Steve se acababa de asomar y, en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente al recién llegado. Ambos se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

¿ _Lobo despierto_? Por supuesto tenía que haber imaginado que un gigante musculoso como ese tenía que ser otro SEAL… Al menos ese apodo era menos ridículo que “ _Rana Mugidora_ ”[1]

-¿Por qué obligas al servicio a vestirse así?- le preguntó el lobo -. Al menos no le obligas a llevar corbata- continuó riendo alegremente con su ocurrencia.

Este marine tampoco le iba a caer bien, se dijo el policía con una sonrisa forzada.

Steve no pudo contener una mueca.

-Walter… él no es mi mayordomo. Es mi compañero, Danny Williams. Danny, este es Walter Pearman, mi compañero en Annapolis.

Otra vez la falsa sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza… el muy idiota ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas.

Esperaron a que llegase la cena y los tres compartieron historias y bromas… bueno, Walter y Steve las compartían mientras Danny les miraba mordiéndose la lengua por respeto a su compañero. Walter podría rivalizar con Mcgarrett en cualquier concurso de belleza. Alto, moreno, ojos negros como el carbón, un cuerpo de escándalo… sin embargo, no tenía esa forma de mirar que te dejaba sin respiración, ni esa sonrisa que te hace querer hacer cualquier estupidez simplemente porque no se vaya de su rostro… ¿Por qué estaba pensando él en esto ahora?

-Todavía no puedo creerme que saltases desde aquella ventana para caer justo encima de aquel imbécil- reía Steve.

-¡Anda! Yo pensando que eras tú el único con las neuronas atrofiadas… y resulta que es una cosa del ejército- dijo cuando ya estaba aburrido de sentirse ignorado mientras le obligaban a escuchar lo que pensaban que eran anécdotas divertidísimas y que eran las partes suicidas de misiones “clasificadas”.

-Marina…- Por sistema, el SEAL le corregía sin apenas escucharle. Danny estaba convencido de que, si en algún momento decía la palabra “Marina”, su amigo le corregiría de todas formas… o incluso le contradeciría con la que sería la versión incorrecta.

Walter le miraba con desagrado.

-Es tarde, ¿no? Tal vez sea el momento de irse a casa- sugirió.

-Sí, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.- asintió el detective.

Walter le hizo un gesto.

Danny le hizo otro.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel?- se ofreció.

-No, esperaba que _“Perro tranquilo” **[2]**_ me acogiese en su casa… tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar…

Danny no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo sorprendido… sobretodo porque éste se había ruborizado levemente.

-¿Tú no te vas a casa?- parecía que el visitante estaba algo ansioso.

-Verás, Walt… es que Danny vive aquí también.

-¿Cómo?... Oh…

-Duerme en el sofá- añadió Steve rápidamente

De pronto, el malhumor que se había ido formando poco a poco en el interior del policía estalló.

-Muy bien, recuperad el tiempo entonces, y seguid llamándoos con esos ridículos nombres de animales, que dicen mucho de vuestra forma de ser.

Se levantó y llevó las botellas de cervezas vacías a la cocina. El Capitán le miró confuso, se disculpó ante su amigo y fue tras él.

-Danny… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- dijo algo molesto.

-¿A mí? Nada… simplemente me he aburrido de batallitas navales, así que os dejaré revivir viejos tiempo.

-Pero… ¿a dónde vas?

-Creo que podré permitirme unas noches de hotel, mientras el coyote está por aquí.

-Lobo…

-Es lo mismo.

-Pues  la verdad es que no, los lobos son más grandes que los coyotes, y tienen la cola menos tupida… además…

Danny bufó y cogió sus llaves.

-No tienes por qué irte…

Steve estaba balbuceando, y, por más que le tentase aquello, Danny ni siquiera tuvo ganas de restregárselo.

-Sólo te diré dos palabras, Steve: Nick Taylor.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso crees que todos mis amigos me van a traicionar? Eso te incluiría a ti, ¿Es que piensas hacerlo tú también?- ahora el SEAL estaba herido.

El policía le miró como si no lo reconociese.

-Simplemente, ten cuidado, es lo único que te pido.

                                               **********************

¿Quién podía estar llamando a esas horas? ¿Es que acaso no sabían leer? Había colgado el cartelito, **“NO MOLESTAR”** , eso ponía en la puerta. ¿Tan difícil era?

Frotándose los ojos, abrió la puerta.

-¿Steve?

-Hola…

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? Por supuesto que me has encontrado, ¿has usado tu sentido arácnido? ¿Dónde has dejado al zorro?

Steve sonrió.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Y el tiempo perdido? ¿Qué habéis recuperado, diez minutos?

-Digamos que la cosa no fue como se esperaba.

Danny levantó una ceja.

-No le des vueltas. Simplemente vuelve a casa. No me perdonaría que tirases tu dinero porque un amigo ha venido a visitarme. En mi casa hay habitaciones de sobra, aunque sigas prefiriendo el sofá.

-No estoy tirando el dinero.

-Puedo verlo- comentó el Marine ojeando la estancia-. No sé cómo te las arreglas para encontrar los sitios más miserables de Hawaii.

Danny abrió la boca pero su amigo le interrumpió.

-La Isla no tiene la culpa, Danno. Vamos, volvamos a casa. Es tarde.

El rubio se alejó murmurando algo sobre “ninjas estúpidos”, “Rambo” y “estas no son horas”, pero cogió su ropa y se vistió de todas formas.

 

* * *

[1] Esa sería la traducción de Bullfrog, el apodo de Nick Taylor

[2] Traducción de Smooth Dog


End file.
